


Finding out

by VictoriaFirewriath



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaFirewriath/pseuds/VictoriaFirewriath
Summary: The war is over and Hubert is headed to the Goddesses Tower, he finds out he may have a rival and more





	Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot....   
Im on the edge on using the Professor, Byleth, or the own name I used during the game for fanfics...not like the game used it all lol

The war is over.

Edelgard rules over a new United empire. Peace reigns supreme over the land, most business has been concluded, but there is just one thing for Hubert to do, and there's someone trying to throw a wrench in it.

From the main hall, Hubert made his way to the Goddess Tower, where he hoped the professor would meet him there after leaving her a letter at her door.

He wanted to give it to her personally, but he couldn't find her, so his best bet was to leave it at her room.

He was walking past the dining hall, when Caspar seemed to appear out of nowhere and call to him, "Hey! Hubert! Got a sec?"

Hubert sighed, even if he said no, Caspar would still talk to him, "I don't have long, so please make it quick,"

"Gotcha," Caspar grinned, but then it turned into a frown, "I need some advice, I've asked some of the others on what to do, but then I saw you, since you're the more logical one of the group, I figure you'd got some ideas,"

"Hmm, that's reasonable," Hubert crossed his arms, "go on then, what do you want to ask?"

Hubert glanced at the setting sun, there was still time before he should arrive at the tower, plus Caspar just had to say the right words, so he figured he can waste a little time.

Caspar sighed, "I want to ask the professor to marry me,"

Hubert eyes widen for a moment before going back to their usual sharp gaze. He was not expecting that, considering he too was on his way to ask the professor the same thing.

"Marry the professor, you say?" Hubert inquired, he didn't think he would actually have a rival in love.

"Yeah, Sylvain and Dorthea say to just go for it and ask her, but I'm kinda nervous,"

Hubert was silent for a moment, the wheels in his head turning. He could say he was going to do the same, but what if Caspar tried to intervene, saying he wants to fight for the professors love. That does sound something like Caspar would do, then again, he wasn't sure of the professors own feelings. There's a chance She would turn him down and say yes to Caspar, or maybe it could be the other way round, or deny them both.

Though, there was no way he was letting Caspar ask before him.

"Hmm, Just as the other two have said, just go for it, what exactly do you have to lose if you ask her?"

"Uh, her saying no?"

"As the old saying goes, there are plenty of fish in the sea,"

Caspar thought for a moment, "I guess you're right...YEAH! What should I be worried about? I mean, I'd probably be a bit heartbroken, but at least I've told her of my feelings!" Caspar was getting pumped up, "RIGHT! Hubert do you know where she is?"

"Try the blacksmith, I know she saying she needed to fix her sword," Hubert said, wanting Caspar to go the other way from the Goddesses tower.

"Right! Thanks, Hubert!" Caspar ran off and Hubert shook his head and off to the Tower he went.

He was the first one there, as he thought about it, maybe the professor was at the blacksmith and had accidently sent Caspar right to her. He frowned at the thought when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see the professor walking towards him, he smiled and walked towards her.

"You've kept me waiting, where have you been?"  
\----

Hubert left the goddesses tower, he can feel the small weight of a ring on his left hand under his glove and the heavy weight of another hand intertwined with his right. He couldn't believe what had happened as the sun slowly set. He confessed his love and so did she.

It was a strange feeling he had, for he never felt something like this before. Always devoted to the Empire, to Edelgard, he thought he would never had time for something like love. Then she came in, he didn't trust her at first, but she quickly gained Edelgards trust and his. She liked to have lunch and tea parties with him, and eventually served Coffee instead of tea when she discovered his tastes.

He almost didn't want to let go of her hand once they arrived at her room. She smiled at him softly, both of them are new at the romance game, so it still felt a bit awkward. She told him goodnight while slowly letting go of Huberts hand.

\----

The next day couldn't come any faster.

Hubert was walking past the gardens on his way to talk to Edelgard, she wanted to know how the confession went last night. He had just past one of the gates when he stopped and took a few steps back to glance into the gardens. What he saw was right, there was Caspar and the Professor talking.

"Look, what I'm trying to get at…," Caspar spoke up.

Hubert felt a small twinge of jealousy, but he knew of the outcome of what is to happen. He just wanted to see it.

"I love you, and want you to marry me,"

Hubert could see the professors eyes widen at the confession and she smiled gently at Caspar.

"Caspar," she spoke, "I appreciate you telling me your feelings, but I cannot say the same for me,"

Caspar sighed, "Ah I knew it, but I still wanted to try. Besides anyone can tell you only have eyes for Hubert,"

Both the Professors and Huberts eyes widen in surprise.

"What...I...was I that obvious?!" The Professor squeaked.

"Obvious?" Caspar laughed, "It was so obvious since day one!"

The Professors face became beet red, "Oh…"

Caspar laughed again, "Well, I wish you all the luck with Hubert, you should go tell him your feelings!" He waved before he left, leaving the Professor alone.

The Professor placed her face in her hands, slightly embarrassed. Hubert walked into the garden, giving a small cough. The Professor's body jumped in shock, she glanced up and her face only went redder, realizing that Hubert may have heard all that.

"So, what did Caspar mean by...day one?" Hubert inquired, if anyone walked by, they could see a slight blush on his cheeks. The Professor straightened up, face still red.

"Day one...means day one," She spoke up, "It...it wasn't like it was love at first sight ...but, I did like your voice,"

"My what," Hubert was a bit bewildered, "You like the sound of my voice?"

"Y-yeah, then we got to know each other and fought by each other side, I've truly come to love you," she smiled gently.

"And the same goes for me," Hubert replied, walking forward and taking her hand, "I'll have you know, the Emperor is quite keen on knowing what happened last night,"

"But didn't you say we had her blessing?" The professor inquired

"Yes, but she still wants to know,"

"Heh, alright let's go," The professor smiled gently and pulled Hubert along.


End file.
